


The Party

by LunaresPlebian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Racism, Minor intoxication, Party, Snotty teenagers, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaresPlebian/pseuds/LunaresPlebian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk attends her first high school party, unbeknownst to her Sans hides nearby and watches her carefully, shenanigans ensue as she finds out one of her class mates is horribly racist towards monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

Sans hid himself by the corner in the crowded living room, carefully observing his target sitting on the sofa with some class-mates. There was a tall metal contraption set in a vase with a small clay tray on the top covered in tin foil, there was red hot square coals resting on the tin foil and a long hose came out of the vase, the group passed it around smoking… something—Sans was sure it wasn't legal—out of it.

When one girl passed it to the object of his attention, she took a long drag, exhaling a thick plume of smoke, _Aw, dammit Frisk…_ he thought to himself, _how'd you get mixed up with that…_

He watched as she signed to the group, the boy sitting beside her translated accurately, she nodded before taking a drink out of a red cup, he was glad to see she was able to communicate comfortably in a group of her peers, he just _really_ didn't like the environment.

The group talked and laughed and listened to Frisk's translated conversation, laughing at a few jokes she cracked, she filled her cup twice, and the boy beside her grew increasingly _touchy_ , he slung his arm lazily across her shoulders, she seemed uncomfortable at the contact but did nothing about it. it took every ounce of Sans' self-restraint not to walk over and cold-cock him upside the head.

Sans scanned around the room to keep his mind clear, he noticed there were very few monsters here, and the ones that where here were either in their own small groups or totally alone. He guessed human house parties weren't very appealing to most monsters.

He turned his attention back to Frisk, she was exhaling another lungful of smoke, the boy beside her put his hand on her thigh, she discreetly removed it, Sans chuckled to himself, that brat is being anything but a gentleman and she's still saving him the embarrassment of public rejection.

Forty minutes passed and Sans continued to watch the group get more rowdy and tipsier, including Frisk, who gradually stopped rejecting the subtle advances of Mr. Romeo, who now had his hand resting on her thigh in such a way that his fingertips were between her legs, Sans wanted so badly to punch his teeth in.

He went to move discreetly over to the door so it could look like he had just arrived to pick Frisk up, but he noticed lover-boy lean over and whisper something in her ear, she looked at him wide-eyed before nodding lazily, she was obviously pretty intoxicated at this point, he took her hand and led her over to the stairs.

Sans swiftly wove through the crowd after them, no way in _hell_ was that skeev leading her anywhere away from everyone else. They were half-way up the stairs when he reached the bottom. "Hey Frisk, I'm here to pick you up." He said nonchalantly, as if he had just got there.

Her head whipped around to his voice, she looked startled, she withdrew her hand from the boy's grasp. Who turned to glare at Sans, who observed him as if a Pomeranian just snarled at him.

"Ah, Frisk, I wasn't expecting an _ancestor_ of yours to come get you." The little snot sneered.

Frisk wheeled on him, 'excuse me?' she signed furiously, 'what's wrong with Sans?'

He looked down his nose at Sans, who still stood unfazed at the bottom of the stairs, "Nothing, just that him and his _kind_ should have stayed under the dirt like the sewer dwellers they are."

At that comment Sans moved to defend himself and his race, but was interrupted by a loud crack that got everyone's attention.

 _Frisk_ , little miss would-never-dream-of-hurting-a-fly _Frisk_ , just backhanded a guy a full head taller then her so hard he fell down the stairs. Sans was shocked beyond belief as he stepped out of the way as the pile of teenager came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. Frisk followed closely behind, rage flaming in her eyes, she stood over him, when he tried to stand she mercilessly shoved him back down with her foot.

She began to sign very deliberately, the general populace of the party that looked on wore confused faces, Sans began to translate for them, "She says, 'hey asshole, in case you hadn't realized my mother is a monster, and so are all my friends, and you have the _balls_ to speak flagrant racism in my presence?'" Sans was loving how terrified the boy by her feet looked, " 'I can't believe I actually decided to come to your stupid party, I can't believe I actually talked to _filth_ like you. If I ever, _ever_ , hear you speak one more ill word about the people I love or their race…' " she stepped her foot on his chest, leaning in close to sign inches from his face. " 'You're gonna have a bad time.' "

She stood straight and brushed herself off, turning to high-five Sans as the entire house full of teenagers erupted into loud cheers, he could hear Frisk's name thrown around. She ignored them and signed to him, 'you ready to go?'

He nodded, "Sure, I'll take you home."

The crowd parted, still cheering loudly for them as they exited the house and made their way home.

* * *

They walked in silence for awhile, Frisk tripping more frequently then normal, most likely due to being intoxicated.

Sans sighed, "So what were you smoking in there?"

Her head snapped to him, she was shocked realizing just how long he must have been in the party. 'it's called a hookah…' she signed honestly, spelling out the unfamiliar word.

"and what was in it?" he quizzed.

'Shisha…' she spelled out another unfamiliar word.

He cleared his throat, "and is that a drug?"

She shook her head fervently, 'it's natural tobacco soaked in molasses and flavoring… you use coal to cook it to produce smoke.'

He sighed, "I'm glad you aren't getting into drugs, but smoking is still very bad for you…"

She hung her head in shame, 'I know…'

"and under-age drinking isn't great either…"

'I know…'

There was another long silence as they approached her street, rounding the corner. Sans felt bad scolding her for something most teenagers did anyway, but he figured if she didn't hear it from him, she would get a less lenient talking to from Toriel, and probably some kind of obligatory punishment.

She tugged sheepishly on his sleeve and he turned to watch her, 'you're not going to tell mom are you?'

Sans sighed, looking down the street to the front light that was on at her house. "tell you what…" he said, stretching his arm over her shoulders, turning her and leading her back around the corner toward his house. "just this once, I'm gonna cut you some slack, you can stay at my place tonight and sleep off the booze, otherwise Tori's gonna know right off the bat…" she smiled appreciatively at him as they approached his walkway, "I wont say anything to her… but you can't do this again, no drinking until you're old enough and no smoking at all please."

Tears came to her eyes, she nodded, 'I promise.' She rubbed her eyes as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He laughed as they came to his front door. "you know I don't like promises…" he opened the door for her, "now let's get your drunk butt to sleep."

She giggled, stepping into the warm house, the lights were out and Papyrus was already sleeping, she walked over and flopped on the couch and Sans went to get her a blanket. When he returned she was already asleep, he tucked her in and went to get a glass of water, setting it on the end table before turning to head toward the stairs, something caught his sleeve.

He turned to see Frisk looking at him drowsily, 'I love you… you're so cool…' she signed, giggling childishly.

He laughed awkwardly, "yeah… why don't you worry about sleeping that buzz off, I'm going to call Toriel to let her know you're crashing here… I'll tell her you were really tired so I spared you walking an extra block." She gave him the thumbs up, fresh giggles bubbling up. He sighed, shaking his head as he climbed the stairs.

He completed the call then got to sleep himself.

* * *

Frisk awoke the next morning to a blinding light shining on her face, when she opened her eyes she felt like her head was going to explode, she groaned, rolling over and pulling the blanket over her eyes again.

She heard laughter, "First hangover? Yeah, that's always a _sobering_ experience."

She pulled the blanket down and scanned the room, Sans was sitting in an armchair at the end of the couch, fiddling around on his phone.

'I am _so_ not in the mood for your puns right now…' she signed weakly.

"No ones ever in the mood for anything when their hungover, but life goes on."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic remark, realizing too late that it was painful to do so.

She heard a familiar rattling noise, she sat up to see Sans handing her a bottle of Acetaminophen, "I went to the corner store and got some pain pills, I heard humans pop these for headaches." He pointed to the water on the end table behind her.

'Thank you.' She said, reading the label before taking two pills, then gulping down the water thirstily. She laid back, listening to Sans' boney fingers tap away on his phone for awhile, waiting for the pills to kick in.

When she started to feel relief she sat up again, he looked over to her, 'Thanks for covering for me, I really appreciate it.'

He shrugged, "it's no big deal, teenagers make mistakes all the time, do you think everyone else at that party isn't grounded or something right now?"

She sighed, 'I'm not, but that's because you're awesome.'

"well I believe some mistakes happen too often to be punished all the time, under age drinking at high-school parties is practically a rite of passage or something. But if it happens again, you're on your own…" he tried to make the last part clear, without sounding like he was mad or something.

She shook her head, 'I'm never going to a party again, it was pretty boring…Also Justin's an ass and he's practically the only one who hosts parties anyway.'

"that's good to hear," he watched her as new rage seemed to bubble up to the surface, "hey, don't get worked up over people like him, they're a dime a dozen… not to mention _totally_ unoriginal."

Her shoulders tensed up, 'it wasn't right for him to be so disrespectful to you.'

He shrugged, "no skin off my teeth, not to mention brats like him couldn't hold a candle to me, I tend to not pay them much attention." He reflected back on Frisk's behavior the night before, "besides, I think he'll probably re-think his world view, you scared the hell outta him… caught me off guard as well."

She clutched her hand, 'still hurts… he totally deserved it though…'

Sans laughed, "yeah, backhands with enough force to knock someone clean down the stairs will probably hurt for a while." She giggled, "but his pride will hurt for a lot longer." He winked at her.

They sat and chatted for awhile before turning on the TV, Sans got Frisk a bowl of cereal as they watched the mindless Saturday morning lineup, around noon Frisk decided she better get home.

'I'm feeling a lot better, Thank you again…you're so cool.' She signed.

He smiled, "aw, c'mon let's get you home before I get cavities from all this sweetness."

* * *

When they made it to her front door, she turned and gave him a hug. 'I never thanked you for coming to get me when you did…'

"don't worry about it, that's the thing about magic… I can always be in the right place at the right time." He chuckled.

'no I mean it, I'm not sure what I was doing, but I'm sure I would regret it one way or another… thank you for being there.'

He smiled at her, "I'm always there when you need me Frisk… everyone is."

She sighed, 'I know.'

She waved good-bye to him as he headed home. He heard later that the cops came shortly after they had left and broke up the party. Dear old Justin had lost his car as punishment for having the party while his parents were out of town and subsequently never held another one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short little one-shot exploring a party Frisk attended in high school (as I touched on in The Recital) as a small break before I totally finish that fic. I also tried to write it in such a way that it can be read as stand-alone. hope you liked it!


End file.
